1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-control display device, and in particular to an embedded type inductive input display device capable of increasing aperture ratios.
2. The Prior Arts
In recent years, touch-control panels are getting popular and are widely utilized, and thus various types of touch-control panels are developed and produced, such as, capacitive type, resistive type, sonic wave type, infrared light type, and in-cell (embedded) type touch-control panels, etc. Wherein, the technology of in-cell (embedded) touch-control panels is getting most of the attentions. Compared with the conventional resistive or capacitive type touch-control panels both requiring additional circuit boards to be installed on the associated display panels, for an in-cell (embedded) touch-control panel, the touch-control function is built-in and incorporated into a display panel without having to install additional circuit boards. Therefore, it is held in high esteem in the industry and is widely utilized.
Presently, most of the in-cell (embedded) touch-control panels are optical sensor type, and that are realized through a sensor unit embedded into a display panel. This kind of sensor unit may include a photo sensor, and that is used to determine a touch-control position & event through detecting the variations of sensor signal. The sensor unit can be a thin-film-transistor (TFT) sensor unit 10, as shown in FIG. 1, and it is composed of a switch transistor 12 and a sensing device, and the sensing device can be a photo transistor 14. When a switch transistor 12 is turned on, the sensor signals generated by a photo transistor 14 are transmitted out through a read line 16, and when the intensity of irradiated lights is changed, the magnitude of sensor signal will be changed correspondingly, and that can be used to determine a touch-control event and find out a touch-control position.
However, in order to reduce the number of IC's utilized in reading signals of sensor signal by half, usually, the above-mentioned touch-control panel is designed to be driven in a time-sharing manner, as shown in FIG. 2. Wherein, the signal read lines 16 of a photo sensor on its left and right portions are connected together by making use of time-sharing driving characteristics, hereby reducing the number of reading IC's required. When a gate line is provided with a turn-on voltage, only the signals of photo sensor on its left or right portions are read out in a horizontal direction, and the photo sensor on the other side of the gate line can not be activated. However, in consideration of the visual effects required, the pixel layout of the same color must be kept the same, thus the area occupied by these non-activated photo sensors can not be eliminated, hereby resulting in the sacrifice of part of its aperture ratio.
In view of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention discloses an embedded type inductive input display device, so as to overcome the problems of the prior art.